This invention relates to a conductor assembly, and more particularly, to a conductor assembly for transmitting an electrical signal between a power source and a load.
Various types of conductors, or cables, have been used to transfer electrical current, in some form of signal, between a power source and a load. For example, the signal from an audio amplifier is transmitted by a cable to a loudspeaker for producing a replica of a signal from a program source that is introduced to the amplifer. Although there is much controversy as to the optimum type of cable that should be used in this environment, there is general agreement that cables of a relative large diameter, or width, containing a multitude of individual conductors, produce the best results.
However, these type of cables are expensive, especially in stereo reproduction systems utilizing a separate stereo amplifier for the high frequencies and a separate stereo amplifier for the low frequencies, and/or separate loudspeakers, or drivers, for the high frequencies the low frequencies, since separate cable assemblies must be used for every amplifier and loudspeaker.
Also, large multi cable assemblies of this type are less than ideal from an installation standpoint since they are usually bulky, hard to handle and relatively inflexible. This problem is compounded in custom installations in which the cables should be hidden from sight.